Brian Griffin (hopeless-romance45)
Brian Griffin is a character in hopeless-romance45's Family Guy fanfics. He is the mate of Barbara, the father of Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Janet and Jonathan, and the older brother of Vinny. History Meeting Barbara Just as Brian is about to give up on love, he finds a stray Basque Shepherd in the alley of the Drunken Clam, named Barbara, with a broken wrist. She was scared of him at first, but Brian offers her a place to stay, at his owners the Griffins' house, and befriends her. After several days, the Griffins accept her into the house. One night, Brian and Barbara talk about their pasts—he was born in a puppy mill in Austin, Texas, and picked up by a loving family that would care for him. Over seven years, his mother, Biscuit, passed away. Barbara was born in a junkyard, third in a litter of three, after her mother was disowned after her owners found out she was pregnant. Her sisters both died of malnourishment, and her mother was run over while she was searching for food for her, leaving Barbara to wander alone. It wasn't until former actor James Woods, who ran an illegal dog fighting organization, picked her up and raised her to be a fighting dog. Living in a wooden crate with about twenty other dogs was a nightmare for her. She offered food for her crate mates while James wouldn't. Over time, she became one of the toughest fighters in the organization, until a younger, tougher Pit Bull named Arnie beat her up. James was proud of Arnie, he threw Barbara out of the organization, calling her a weakling. It was the same night that Brian found her. Post-Marriage The Birth of the Puppies Death and Legacy After Stewie has too many close calls with death and destroys his time machine, Brian goes to the city dump with him and picks up a perfectly-conditioned street hockey net. While setting it up on the road in front of the Griffin house, he gets run over by a Mercedes Benz in front of Stewie and the puppies. He gets rushed to the Quahog Veterinary Clinic, where he succumbs to his wounds in front of his family, thanking them for the wonderful life they gave him, but not before hoping that Barbara would take care of their then-dead second litter. He was buried at the Quahog Pet Cemetery, where Barbara promises not to remarry. After a month of grieving, the Griffins adopt a new family dog to get over Brian's passing. That dog's name is Vinny. However, Barbara and the puppies aren't too fond of him. They keep their memories of Brian with them. A change in Barbara and the puppies One day, as the puppies get ready to go to the park to play, Barbara suddenly loses it in front of Vinny, and is about to let him have it when Jenny intervenes, taking the hit. Barbara apologizes to her, but Jenny tells her off because of her overeating, which shocks Vinny. Jenny cooled down a little, but kept shedding tears on their way home from the park. The puppies find Barbara crying on the doorstep, revealing her past as a fighting dog to them, shocking Vinny, who had overheard, even more. Vinny comes to the realization that losing Brian caused Barbara to revert to her fighting dog behavior, and responds that just because she lost Brian doesn't mean she can revert to her behavior. Barbara bursts into tears, and apologizes to Vinny and the puppies for her behavior. But Briana isn't looking for an apology, and she runs off from Barbara, calling her dishonest. Retconned History There are two now-non-canon plot lines that hr45's fan Brian4life didn't want. hr45's canon hr45 first wanted her series to continue with "My Sacrifice", then with "Grow Up" after she discontinued the former. Barbara's death In the original ending to "Memories", Barbara dies from her heart attack from overeating, and the puppies refuse to accept Vinny as their foster father. This prompts Jenny and Marcus, out of the four puppies to begin their mission to bring their parents back. DecaTilde's original canon This canon began the same as hr45's, but because Brian4life hated "My Sacrifice" because of her hatred towards depictions of monsters and demons (including the character Death), it began with the events of "Breakaway". Barbara's death and the puppies' expulsion In the original ending to "Memories", Barbara dies from her heart attack from overeating, and the puppies refuse to accept Vinny as their foster father. Eventually, they get disowned and sold. Out of the four puppies, Jenny and Marcus still carry out their mission to bring their parents back. Eventually, Vinny forgets all about Barbara and the puppies. Brief return and second death When the Christmas Carnival was brought back at the Quahog Mall, Stewie's mention to the Mall Santa that he wants Brian, Barbara and the puppies back makes Vinny feel guilty, sad that he could never replace Brian in his heart, and even sadder that he misses the puppies even more now that Stewie brought them up. The next day at the Mall, while Vinny searches for something to get his mind off of the puppies again, Stewie spots his past self purchasing a toy; something he didn't tell Brian or Barbara before they died, or the puppies before they were sold. Vinny helps him steal the time machine return pad from the Past Stewie's backpack, not knowing that Jenny and Marcus (who were also at the Mall with their owner, Jillian Russel-Wilcox) were secretly watching. As Stewie is about to prepare to go to the past to save Brian from getting killed, Jenny and Marcus intervene, saying that they should save him. Stewie and Vinny try to hit them with the guilt trip, but they ignore them and steal the return pad from Stewie. As the two are about to head out, Stewie stops them, handing a letter Vinny wrote on the night of the day the puppies were sold, to them, along with a photo of Vinny. They disappear after understanding what Vinny tried to do for them. Arriving at their destination, they notice the car that's about to hit their father. With little time left, they push their father out of the way. Barbara had witnessed the whole thing, and is relieved. It was then, after Brian says that he and Barbara saw Stewie destroy his time machine the night before, that Stewie realizes that he forgot to tell them about the time-travel ahead to Christmas he made the week before. After Stewie sends the return pad back to where it came from, Brian thanks Jenny and Marcus for saving him, and adds that a lot of other families would have moved on with a different dog, and that he wouldn't mind having that dog in the Griffin family. Feeling guilty for not treating Vinny with respect, Jenny and Marcus hand Brian the letter and photo, and admit that they weren't very happy with him, also revealing that they were going to be older siblings, as they fade from existence, but not before wishing their parents a Merry Christmas. Brian then reads the letter, and feels sorry for what Barbara and the puppies did to Vinny. Time passes, and the second litter, Janet and Jonathan, were born healthy, before Christmas and the first litter's birthday comes. After Brian hands Stewie his gift, a photo of the two wearing Christmas costumes with a plaque that has the words "Friends Forever" engraved, Brian hears a knock on the door. Brian opens it and Vinny (who was given a second chance from God) greets him. Aided by Death, Vinny reveals interesting facts about his history, including the fact that Brian is his older brother; by extension, Vinny is also Barbara's brother-in-law, and the puppies' uncle. Vinny also gives Brian his old bible, which he discarded upon becoming an atheist, some time ago. Confronted with the past, Brian feels guilty, and decides that he and Barbara must die again if Vinny wants to be a family member. Jenny and Marcus, then supported by Briana and Ollie, join in, after feeling guilty for not accepting Vinny as a family member, which is something they finally understand. Understanding what the puppies want to do for their parents, Brian finally decides that he and Barbara, along with their first litter, are all going...as a family. After accepting Death's hand and wishing Vinny and the Griffins luck, especially leaving Janet and Jonathan in his care out of love, Brian, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus ascend into heaven and give the Griffins an extra day. Content from up above, they accept Vinny as a member of the Griffin family. Post-mortem A few months later, Stewie mentions losing Brian, to his ex-girlfriend Olivia Fuller, who seems to take a liking to Stewie again, and is pretty interested in Vinny. Fanfics appeared in Fanfics with the title written in red are considered unofficial and/or retconned. *"Now That I've Found You" *"Our Adventures Begin" *"Dinner and Murder" *"Our First Christmas" *"Save the Puppies" *"Goodbye, Brian My Love" (dies in this fanfic) *"Memories" (flashbacks) *"A Christmas Miracle" (saved from death by Barbara; his official return in the Brian and Barbara series) *"An Unexpected Valentine's Day" *"Breakaway" (was supposed to return in this fanfic, and die again) *"Stand By Me" (mention) *"Revival 'BBBOJM'" (was supposed to officially be resurrected in this fanfic, along with Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus) *"My Sacrifice" (was supposed to be resurrected in this fanfic, along with Barbara) *"Grow Up" Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Family Guy Category:Deceased characters who been revived Category:Resurrected Characters